Genesis War
by athrunzala
Summary: Post Dirge of Cerberus fic that focuses on the possibility of a sequel, with Genesis, the original Sephiroth. Rated M for Barret. Pairings are Reno x Rude, Cloud x Tifa, Vincent x Yuffie
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, or anything associated with it! I am nothing save for a crazy consumer who has nothing better to do with his time! So please don't sue me!

A.n./ - Well, as you should be aware before you even consider going into a rant about self inserted characters, Chrys is my own character. Although she prefers to be called Miran, which is her last name, everybody calls her Chrys, which is short for Chrystal, which is her first name. Additionally, I wanted to write a fic that gave the Turks a bigger piece of the action. Also, this fic is set post Dirge of Cerberus. As for pairings, they are Tseng/Elena, possible Reno/Rude, Cloud/Tifa, and Vincent/Yuffie. If you don't like those, go away now. There is a back button in your browser window! USE IT!

Thanks, and enjoy!

- athrun

Motion 1:

Beginnings

"Wish these guys would just learn when to quit!" Reno was furiously swinging his EMR at the advancing creatures, but it didn't seem to distract them from their target, the coffee mug on the table. The red head was about to consign him self to the loss of his favorite mug when several bullets whizzed past his head, taking out a good number of his assailants. Seeing their comrades' blood on the ground did get through to the mob. They abruptly turned tail and ran, leaving Reno behind, a confused expression on his face.

"You really need to choose better spots to set up camp, chief." Reno turned around on hearing this, and saw one of the new recruits jump out of a tree and land on the ground, without so much as a scratch. Normally, Reno would have objected to having a different partner, but this was an entirely different scenario. As his companion stood up, the Superior began making mental notes, so that he could remember this one. She stood around 5'4", with waist length silver hair, which was normally kept tied up in back.

"Yeah. Um…. Uh… Thanks, Chrys." She looked back at him and shot her partner a glare that said call me that again, and I'll kill you. Not being totally oblivious to all things, Reno backed down. "Reno, I want you to know, the I've been re-assigned. My new partner will be meeting me in Healin before the end of the week. As of now, you are freed from your duties." The red head looked back at the woman that he had been working with for the past two months, smiled and said, "Alright. Although if you could wait around a little while longer, We'll get the camp cleaned up, and we'll head back together."

Not being on to argue with logic, no matter how stupid it seemed, Chrys began getting the crates by the helicopter open. Little did either of them know what lay around the corner for them and their organization.

Elsewhere…

"Awe, man!" Rod looked up at the sky, then back to his phone. He had gotten a notification of his re-assignment to a new partner, who he would be meeting in Healin at the end of the week. "Hey, Rude." Rod looked up at his partner, who had been apparently standing behind him for some time, and had been unnoticed until he cleared his throat. "What exactly was that complaining for?" Although Rod was at his tallest, he could never even hope to stand up to Rude. Not in a fair fight anyway.

"Don't know if you heard, but…" "Let me guess. You've been re-assigned." The brunette was stunned at the prowess of his superior. "H-how did you know," he stammered. "You left your phone open in the truck. You need to take better care of things." The Turk looked down at the ground. He knew that he'd never hear the end of it from the Superior when they returned to Healin. "Y-yes, sir. I will from now on, sir." Rude looked at his now ex-partner. "You can refer to me be name. This isn't the military. Now, lets get everything back on the truck." Within a half hour, they were loaded and on their way to Healin.

"Cloud! I don't know who or what they are, but they're everywhere! Cloud you..." "You have no more messages" The blonde closed his phone and returned it to his pocket. This was the fourth time he had heard that message, and he wasn't about to give up on the person who left it. He got his sunglasses down and over his eyes, started Fenrir, and fishtailed away from the church in the Midgar slums, heading towards the one place he knew he could get help from.

When Reno had landed at Healin, He was sure he would get an earful over the broken equipment that they had brought back. They were attacked for several hours, and much of the surveillance equipment that was in their possession had been either damaged or destroyed. He was thankful when Rufus had said that it was not his fault. When he heard a vehicle pull up, he knew that Chrys would be leaving with her new partner. But he really didn't mind. This meant that he would get a vacation, and he already ad his planned out. He was kind of shocked to see Rude walk through the door and direct Chrys to go to the truck and drive away.

Reno looked up at his bald friend. "Hey, partner. It's been a while." Rude looked back at the redhead and smiled. "Yeah. How long has it been any way?" "I think about four to six months. But I'm not the one who usually has to do the counting." This caused Rude to chuckle. "You? Counting? Ha ha, Reno! Don't be thinking like that. Odds are in our favor of getting vacation time now!" Reno merely shrugged off the comment and remembered his vacation plans. "So, what're you gonna do on your vacation, buddy?" Rude would have answered, but the door flying open and hitting the wall told them that the vacation would have to wait.

To Be Continued…

Who has arrived? Will Reno get his vacation? What happened to Tifa? Why are cheese curls straight? Some things are meant to be known and others to remain a secret. Next Motion: Secrets

A.n./- Alrighty then! This was the first anything that was not KH related that I have written in a long time! 36 drafts for the start of Lasting Memory, and still not one good beginning! This sucks! Additionally, we lost the band that was doing the theme song, but I shouldn't be talking about that here!

I know that this was a short chapter, but that is because there will be loads of action in the next few, at least, I hope I can write some scenes! I am also busy getting a costume finished for Youmacon later this year! Vincent Valentine from Advent Children! Yay! This is a nice sidee quest for me to undertake! Yippee! As always, please review! Additionally, there are some other things that should be made known, and they are primarily definitions.

Rod – Rod is a character from Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII. This is a cell phone game that never made it to the United States.

Chrys – As I stated prior to the start of the Chapter, Chrys is someone not available at all. She belongs to me! Ha!

While not usually into Yaoi writing, I am making an exception at the request of one of my friends. That is why Reno and Rude are possibly gonna be a couple.

Cloud is not gay. Get over it.

Neither are Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Barret, Cid, and Vincent!

Thank you to those who read this ahead of time!

So… um… yeah. I know that this chapter was short, but that will be remedied in the next installment!

Until then!

- athrun


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: FFVII… IS… NOT… MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WARNING: Rated M for Violence and Language. You have been warned!

Motion 2:

Surprises

"And that's all that there is?" Reno was even confused. Cloud, who would normally try to finish things by himself, was coming to them for help. Just by the tone in his voice, the two Turks could tell things were not going to be like that this time. "Yeah," the blonde said, looking more depressed than usual, "It's almost as though the signal faded, or she dropped the phone." "Cloud, we're gonna do everything we can to help you out." Reno looked at the blonde, and added, "We're your buddies, right? That's what friends do. They help each other out. Right, partner?" Rude looked back at Reno and nodded. "We'll follow you." Cloud nodded and stood up.

Then the trio reached Edge, Reno pulled out a device that he rarely used, and handed it to Rude. "See if you can locate her phone." The redhead then leaned out of his vehicle and shouted to the blonde in front of them. "Call her phone, Cloud! We're gonna try and trace the call!" Cloud pulled out his phone and dialed Tifa's cell. It wasn't long before they had an answer to their question. "It's at the bar." Reno, while still a little confused as to what anybody would want with Tifa, started the car up again, and followed Cloud to the bar that the blonde ran his delivery service out of.

--

Outside of Kalm, a resistance movement had formed. They needed a hostage with some influence, and Tifa Lockhart seemed to fit the bill. Not only did she know the man they were going to assassinate, but she knew Cloud as well. For them, this would be like killing two birds with one stone. They had a feeling that Cloud wouldn't be able to touch them if they stayed close enough to the brunette.

One of the guards walked over towards her, and knelt down in front of the bound woman. "How you feeling today, bitch?" Tifa looked back and spat in his face. Nobody ever called her that. The last man to do that had been Don Corneo, and she had almost killed him, and would have, too, if it had not been for Cloud reminding her that scum like him didn't deserve to die so easily. "Hey, boys," the man said, "looks like we got ourselves a feisty one!" He then walked over to his buddies, laughing as he did.

--

Back in Edge, Reno, Rude, and Cloud had arrived at 7th Haven, and were walking up to the door. "Hey, Cloud," Reno looked over at the ex-SOLDIER. "If we don't find anything, we're still gonna assist in any way we can." The blonde looked back at the Turk and nodded, which was his way of saying "Thank-you."

The trio opened the door and were greeted by a mess that rivaled the ruins of Midgar. Chairs and tables were overturned, there were broken glasses, plates, and mugs on the floor, and much of the woodwork had been destroyed. Cloud dialed the phone again, and it's ringing was traced to the pile of rubble that was once the bar's counter. However, the group was dismayed to find that the phone lay on the floor, surrounded by piles of wood, concrete, and metal.

Cloud dropped to his knees. "Why?" he questioned. "Why would somebody do this?" Reno and rude looked back at their friend, and Rude was the only one who could think of an answer. "WE don't really know why anybody would want to do this, other than they might not like the fact that you are all members of the WRO. There are several militant factions that want the World Restoration Organization to be eliminated, and they all know that if they can kill its leaders, they can eliminate it. They might have taken Tifa to…" Reno knew where this was headed, and decided to finish the statement. "They might have taken her to get to you, which would in turn, allow them to kill Reeve Tuesti." The blonde looked back with disbelief in his eyes. "What are fuck you talking about? Who the hell would want to kill Reeve?" The two Turks shook their heads.

Then Cloud sat down in one of the booths and did something that he had not done since he was a child. He cried. Reno decided that he would look around upstairs to see if he could uncover anything, and Rude took the back room. Reno wasn't gone long when…

"Reno! Come down here!" The redhead rushed down the stairs to see what had his partner so excited. "What going on, part…" he started, but was cut off when Rude took a fighting stance. "There's something back there." Reno then pulled out his EMR, and it extended to its full length the moment it left its holster. They were about to lunge for the kill when a person stepped out of the shadows. "Greetings, Reno, Rude." Where is Tifa?" the girl was about 5'2", with shoulder length brown hair.

Cloud, who had gone from crying to moping, recognized her first. "Shelke, what happened here?" the girl looked back at the sword fighter, a look of fear and anticipation apparent on her face. "Yeah," Reno chimed in, "weren't you living in Nibelheim, with Vincent and Yuffie?" Shelke looked at the trio. "As for your question, Yes. I was living in Nibelheim with Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi. They were both very kind to me, but I wanted to get a job, and there is no work in Nibelheim that I could do. So I came here to learn bar tending from Tifa. I have only been here three weeks. Why did they attack?"

Cloud looked back at the girl. "What do you mean? Who did this?" Shelke looked back at him, and gave the best description of the image on the men's shirtsleeves that was humanly possible. "It looked kind of like a dragon grasping Materia and a Mako reactor. I am not exactly sure what group they are with, but they are definitely not Sivets, nor are they with the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company.

Reno then slammed his EMR down on the ground. "Son of a bitch! I know the bastards that did this! What the fuck were they thinking?" Rude looked back. "What do you mean, Reno? Are you saying that this could have been prevented?" Reno stooped down and picked up his EMR. "No. There would be no way to stop these people from doing what they have planned. At least, no way short of killing them. And I sure as hell ain't gonna be the one responsible for their deaths." It was just then that a very familiar shadow appeared in the doorway.

"What the fuck! Goddamn it! Where the hell were you at, Spiky? Those sons of bitches caught her because your sorry ass wasn't here!" "Barret, calm down. I wasn't here because I was making a delivery. This happened while I was away doing my job." Barret, realizing that Cloud was right, backed off. "Well, I'm organizing a search party. Yo, Shelke! You wanna join?" The former Sivet nodded and walked out the door after the former leader of AVALANCHE.

Reno looked over at the blonde. I'll go with you, if that'll help any." Cloud looked back. "Yeah. I'll feel less alone with you and Rude tagging along." Rude merely adjusted his tie and walked out to their vehicle, followed by Cloud and Reno.

--

Sitting alone. Tied to a pole. That was not how Tifa ever saw her last days. And that was definitely not how she was going to spend them. She looked up as one of the guards came over to her, a tray of food in his hands. He dropped it on the ground and untied her. "Time to eat bitch. We need you to be healthy, 'cos you're gonna help us get in the boss's good graces. Then, you're gonna tell us when Reeve Tuesti is the most vulnerable." Tifa's eyes shot open. "What do you want to know that for?" "Easy, baby. We just wanna kill the fucker." Tifa's eyes shot wide open. "Why?! Why do you want to kill Reeve?" The man looked back at her. "That's easy. He's the one who lost us our jobs, so we're gonna get our revenge." Then he slapped her hard across the face and walked away.

The brunette looked up at the sky, tears in her eyes. "Cloud, please. Please hurry."

--

Reno was definitely getting a workout. He, Rude, and Cloud had been attacked ever since they hit the edge of the wasteland. While Cloud was showing no signs of fatigue, Reno, who was also the driver, was having a difficult time staying awake. So, naturally, he was grateful when Rude offered to drive. This gave the redheaded Turk time to recuperate between battles, which made the fighting all the easier. But he was still impressed to see Cloud's sword skills while he was on a motorcycle. The blade was absolutely amazing. He would take a swing, hit a creature, and still manage to keep his eyes on the road.

Wave after wave hit the trio. But they kept on moving, following a lead that cloud had received from Denzel, who was visiting Reeve at his home in Junon. According to him, the perpetrators were encamped outside of Kalm, waiting for Reeve to make his annual visit. So that's where they were headed.

--

When Tifa was rudely shaken awake early the next morning, she saw the entire camp in an uproar. Apparently, there were two unidentified vehicles, one motorcycle and one truck, heading their direction, and the leader of the terrorists wanted them stopped. Her face lit up. She knew the owner of the motorcycle could only be one person. And she was hoping that he would have a fighting chance.

And that wish was almost coming to fruition when…

"Toss me that Materia!" the brunette saw a red Materia go sailing through the air, followed by another just like it, only to see them both be shoved into the arms of two of the terrorists. The two soldiers charged up the Materia and shot two blue beams into the skies above the camp. Almost immediately, dark clouds formed overhead.

--

Reno, Rude, and Cloud could also see the clouds forming, and knew that meant only one thing. They would be in for one long fight. And they recognized the forms the clouds were concealing as well. And they knew that while one of them was destructive, that two at once could be down right apocalyptic.

--

In Nibelheim, Vincent's phone was ringing, but he was ignoring it. He was, more or less, occupied at the moment, and was enjoying the distraction. He and Yuffie had been living together since the Omega Incident, and they were well aware of their feelings for each other. It had been Yuffie who had initiated the most recent batch of contact. And the two were enjoying themselves when the house phone rang, signaling an end to the shenanigans.

Vincent got up and answered the phone, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" The Wutaian got up, wrapped herself in a sheet, and went downstairs to answer the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Barret and Shelke standing there. But they were more shocked to see Vincent walking down the stairs, a sheet around his waist as well. "What the…" was all Barret could say.

--

Reno hung up his phone. "I just informed red of the situation. He said he'd be here as soon as Yuffie was ready to go." Cloud looked up at the sky. "Well," he said, " until they get here, we're gonna have to do our best to stop them." But he did not realize that he would actually be, yet again, the last person to arrive at the scene, as there was a swarm of creatures waiting for them.

Sending the two Turks on ahead to the camp, Cloud pressed a button on the right handlebar of Fenrir, and the sides flew open, allowing the blonde to grab some more swords and sheath them, prior to peeling away from the truck to face the would be assassins.

In the camp, the terrorists were shocked to see the motorcycle turning towards the creatures, but the truck keeping its course. The leader ran over to Tifa and untied her. "Alright, bitch. What the hell are they doing?" Tifa looked up and saw what he was pointing at. "Oh, they're just planning your destruction."

To Be Continued…

The seeds of battle have been sown. Will the rest of the fighters make it in time? Will Reno and Rude survive? Will the terrorists learn that Tifa's name is not 'bitch'? Next Motion: Divinity I

A.n./ - Yes! Ha ha! This is the joy of being the author. Being able to give me brain a rest in the middle of something climactic. That's actually a really good feeling. Otherwise, it just gets too damn warm no matter where I'm writing. As always, R&R!


	3. Divinity I

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Nope. Not one bit! Sorry! Just want to write down my 1,000 words…. Oops! Don't own that either!

Warning: Violence and Language continue here! You have been warned twice now!

Motion 3:

Divinity I

Reno knew the cloud formations all too well. They had been seen before, when Kadaj had summoned Bahamut SIN over Edge. The behemoth had wreaked havoc until AVALALANCHE showed up in full to stop it. This time, it didn't look like there was going to be any way for them to get her in time. So the pair sped towards the camp, ready to kick some major ass.

--

In Nibelheim, Cid had arrived, and was preparing for takeoff when Shelke rushed out of the mansion just before they pulled up the ramp. "Damn, girl. That was really cuttin' it close." The ex-Deep Ground member looked back and said, "I know. I just had to grab something real quick." All persons now accounted for, Cid pressed the button to close the hatch, and rushed up to the bridge. "This is it! All hands to battle stations!" he shouted as the Shera rose into the air. "Next stop, Kalm!"

--

As the two Turks sped towards the camp, they were also watching the sky. Should either dragon form completely, they would have to attack the Materia holders directly. And they both knew that that was a death wish. So they decided to focus on taking out all of the others first. They stopped the truck and rushed into fight.

"Ah. I see the Turks are here. When are you guys going to just let the planet pass on into oblivion?" "The day people like you stop making it so much fun to prevent!" Reno shouted as he ran forward to attack the terrorist, EMR out and ready to strike. Rude was involved in a fistfight with one of the more muscular soldiers. "You jackasses just don't get it. We're never gonna give up. We stopped the destruction once, we'll help stop it again." He said as he managed to knock the man out with a kick to the head.

They were beginning to realize that they were outnumbered when a series of bullets came flying past their heads. They looked up to see not one, but four people descending from the Shera. "You son's a' bitches left plenty of room for us! How kind!" Barret exclaimed as he hit the ground. Reno smirked. "Well, you know, it just wouldn't be a party without ya."

"Yahoo!" A Origami came flying from the sky overhead, followed closely by a ninja and a man with a spear. "Those bastards paid for it alright! Got the Shera back good as new!"

"Lemme guess. The bad guys have been touching my Materia, right?" Reno looked at Yuffie and nodded. "Damn them all!" she shouted rushing in to attack the now formed Dragons.

The battle got to the point where there were now two groups. One group consisted of Tifa, Reno, and Rude, who were kept busy be the terrorist cell, while the second group, made up of everybody else, save for Cloud, took on the Dragons. It was not going to be an easy task. While they had struggled against Bahamut SIN, that was only one dragon. This time, they had Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO to deal with. Without cloud, things were definitely going to be tough.

It didn't take long for the terrorists to be immobilized, which freed up the remaining three fighters to join in the battle against the dragons. Off in the distance, a lone figure stood, watching the events unfold. He was there for only one purpose. And that was to avenge the death of Sephiroth at the hands of Cloud. He would succeed where Sephiroth had failed. He would kill Cloud Strife.

Back at the battle, the fighting was getting intense. As they were fighting near the mountains, the two summoned creatures had plenty of places to hide in. All involved were relieved when Cloud's motorcycle pulled up and he jumped in to take out the dragons.

With a skill unlike any other seen before him, cloud jumped from dragon to dragon, only falling when the two worked together to catch his swords in their teeth. This made the fight difficult, but Cloud was eventually able to break free and take out one of the creatures with Climhazzard. This was going to make taking out the second easier, so he continued to fight, leaping from rock to rock, making basic physical attacks. When he had enough of this tactic, a blue aura surrounded his body, and he used Meteor Rain to take out the second beast. This accomplished, he decided that a break was earned, and dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet only moments after the mammoth dragon had fallen and faded into ethereal energy.

"Cloud!" Tifa ran over to her companion and helped him up off the ground. Together they walked to Fenrir, and rode off towards Kalm, where they would rest and regain their strength. Or so they thought.

To Be Continued…

Life has handed lemons to some, and they have made lemonade. Now, they are hunting for the guy life gave vodka so they can have a party. Who was the man watching over the battle? How does he plan to kill Cloud? Next Motion: Divinity II.

A.n./ - Well, I know that this didn't answer all of the questions posed last chapter, but this was definitely another short chapter. I am usually good for one or two really long chapters, and I am resting between them. Divinity I and were originally gonna be all one part, but that changed when I needed a plot for two more chapters.

Again, allow me to reiterate, Cloud, Cid, Vincent… they're not gay. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are now under homo-suspicion. So there. That's that. The end. Game over. Bye bye! Just kidding! There is still more story to go! That's how I keep things coming!


	4. Divinity II

Disclaimer: Not mine! Didn't create them, and, coincidentally, I don't own them! So you can't sue me!

A.n./ - Still strong language, and definite violence!

Motion 4:

Divinity II

At Kalm, Tifa and Cloud rented a room at the Inn, and were resting. Or at least , that's the story that they had given to Cid and the others. It wasn't long before Vincent and Yuffie did the same, and headed off to get a room of their own. This left a few people alone on the Shera, but Cid didn't mind. Shelke was more than willing to help him with the minor day-to-day maintenance that needed to be done, and he was grateful just to have some help. Barret, of course was busy napping, and Reno and Rude had gone out to see the town.

Reno and Rude were headed towards the first thing that caught their attention when they bumped into a man with shoulder length brown hair and black eyes. While he didn't seem to be anything special, he did ask where the Inn was, and they were happy to direct him. In the wrong direction. They could tell by looking at him that he was not the kind of person they wanted near Cloud right now. But that would not stop the stranger from drawing the members of AVALANCHE out of hiding. "Where are you, Cloud? I need to finish you off soon, so I can return to my slumber."

At the inn, Cloud's eyes shot open. Something was wrong, and he knew it. There shouldn't have been a feeling of familiarity with the pain that hit him, but he knew exactly what it was caused by. Somebody in the town had Jenova cells in their body. And they were getting ready for something. But what remained a mystery. Not wanting to worry anybody, the blonde got out of bed and left the room. On his way out of the lobby, he noticed people running in the streets, and knew that something was wrong. He proceeded to rush out of the town toward the Shera, where he had been storing Fenrir ever since the battle.

Thankfully, Cid had left the ramp down, and cloud was able to run up it and get on the sleek motorcycle and start it. Before he had a chance to leave, however, Cid's voice came over the intercom. "Alright! Let's go! Kalm is under attack! We're taking off!" the blonde gunned the engine and raced out of the hangar just seconds before the airship lifted into the sky.

Back in Kalm, the situation had gone attack to full-scale assault. Somebody had gotten their hands on the summon Materia again, and there was a new dragon that was terrorizing the inhabitants: Bahamut DELTA. While the members of AVALANCHE who were in the town were doing their best to fight it, there was no way that Vincent, Yuffie, and Tifa could handle the situation on their own. They were all in the line of the Delta Wave when a red blur shot past them and stopped the attack mid charge. "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" "Abso-fucking-lutely nothing! Why the hell you been so slow lately, Red?" Nanaki looked up at Barret. "I have been having a tough time." Yuffie ended their conversation. "Enough chit-chat! Let's kick its ass!" The four Jenova war veterans then began to assault the dragon with unending fury.

It wasn't long before Cid showed up, spear in hand. "Let's take this S.o.B. down!" He then jumped in to join the fray. But it was still a loosing battle. At least, of course until the last remaining member showed up. Cloud rode into the town, sword in hand, ready to fight. Once he came in range, he jumped up, using Fenrir as a kickboard of sorts and landed three hits squarely on the dragon's head.

Realizing that it's time was almost ended, the dragon began to ascend, charging up its Delta Wave attack as it did. Not wanting the town destroyed, Cloud jumped, landing two more hits before loosing altitude. The first to catch was Barret, who flung him skyward. The next was Yuffie, who was followed in turn, by Cid, Nanaki, Vincent, and finally Tifa. Through all of this, Cloud was charging up for another final blow. He met up with the dragon, and proceeded to run up it's back, unleashing Finishing Touch as he did so. Once he reached the base of the tail, he jumped off, effectively dislodging his sword from the creature, and causing it to fade into ethereal energy. His landing from this would have been perfect, had it not been for the rooftop that he hit, which forced him to do the splits.

Not being the type to cry unless he really had to, the blonde stood up, and walked away, jumping off of the roof and into the street below, where he was met with deafening applause. This was silenced when Cloud saw the stranger standing, his arm still glowing from using the Materia. Cloud sheathed his word, and ran after the unknown man, chasing him as far as Fenrir, where the man sprouted a single black wing and took to the skies, and Cloud began following him ala motorcycle. Cid had a feeling that he knew where they were headed, so he rounded everybody else up and the Shera took to the skies once more.

On the Shera, the scene was utter panic. "What do you mean we can't help out?" Yuffie was defiant, as always. Vincent looked at her, then back out at the scene unfolding before them. "Before Sephiroth, there was another. One who was far more powerful. His name was Genesis. That's whom Cloud is fighting now. Genesis. The original result of the Jenova Project." Over, intercom, Shelke made an announcement. "I have located the file named Genesis. Would you like me to display it?" Vincent got on the "Out" end of the system. "No, thank you, Shelke."

Tifa looked at Vincent. "Do you think…" Vincent responded before she could finish. "I'm not entirely sure. When he realized it, he'll know." "So, that's it then, eh? All we can do is watch." "Vincent looked up at Cid. "Exactly." "Hmph," Barret began, "He's got ten minutes again."

Back on the ground, Cloud had begun to exchange blows with Genesis. "Do you even have a clue who I am?" Cloud looked back at his attacker. "You fight like Sephiroth, but aren't. Don't tell me. Your name is Genesis." The brunette looked back at his prey. "Exactly." And they sped on towards Midgar.

To Be Continued…

When Fate is in control, terrible things tend to happen. Things that never should have been are, and things that should aren't. When Cloud faces off against Genesis, who will emerge as the victor? Next Motion: Fated Duel.

A.n./ - Okay. This did have some violence, but it was only a short segment. As for the showdown, you saw the preview! You'll just have to wait until I can get the fight written out in my head! See ya then!

- athrun


	5. Fated Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, and I never will! Ha ha! You can't sue me! Neener neener neener!

A.n./ - This chapter will probably contain the most violence, since it is the final showdown between Genesis and Cloud, but the language will be less. Don't know how long I can write for a fight scene, but I'll know when it's finished!

Motion 5:

Fated Duel

Midgar. The city of ruin. Cloud had fought there before, three years ago. And that was against Sephiroth. This time, it was against someone far older and far smarter than his rival. Outside the Shin-Ra building, Genesis perched himself, and his wing disappeared. Cloud rode in, and grabbed the assembled sword from the left, and the rest of it from the right, holstering the three remaining swords. He then jumped and swung at Genesis, who countered flawlessly. This caught cloud off guard, allowing Genesis to send him flying away. The blonde had barely gotten back on his feet when the brunette's assault began anew.

Several more blows were exchanged, and Genesis spoke again. "Why must you insist on fighting? Mother will be here to destroy you." Cloud glared back. "Because people like you are always trying to destroy the world, and she can't possibly come back! She's dead!" He gave a large swing, and Genesis went flying. Cloud then grabbed the largest of the three swords, and attached it to the rest, and lunged at the brunette again. Genesis might have been a good fighter, but Cloud had an advantage. Genesis fought almost exactly like Sephiroth. This made it easier to predict his movements, as well as to counter his attacks.

The brunette swung his sword down and to the left, sending Cloud's weapon flying into an opposing wall. This forced the blonde to grab one of the two remaining swords to continue the fight. Genesis lunged at the ex-SOLDIER, but he evaded and jumped over to where the Tsurugi now stuck out of the wall, grabbed it, and attached the sword he was holding. He then jumped back over to Genesis and attacked with all his might. Genesis countered, but the blonde then let go with his left hand, and grabbed the last sword out of it's holster, swinging it at the brunette as hard as he could. This caught him off guard, and Genesis was forced back.

Genesis then ran forward and jumped high into the air, preparing to dive bomb his adversary. This however, also proved ineffective, as Cloud attached the second Switchblade and swung, sending Genesis flying off of the ledge. The brunette grabbed the ledge, and still managed to hang on to his weapon, which disappeared long enough for him to get out of his position before Cloud could even land a finishing blow. However, he wasn't counting on Cloud hitting him with a Limit Break either. Flaming balls of Rock rained down on the battlefield as Cloud unleashed Meteorain. This caused some damage to the already decrepit office structure they were fighting on, but not enough to be serious. This made for an impressive lightshow, as well as a chance for the blonde to get closer to his opponent.

Cloud had decided that it was time to test both himself and Genesis. He forced the brunette to begin fighting inside of the destroyed structure. Cloud had the upper hand here, but Genesis was determined to fight on, and hit Cloud hard enough to send him flying through a wall, and into the second tower of the structure. Cloud, caught off balance for a bit, was an easy target for the super soldier. Every hit Genesis landed brought Cloud closer and closer to loosing it. Eventually, Genesis knew, Cloud would die.

However, there was one thing about Cloud that the experiment didn't know. And that was how incredibly stubborn Cloud could be. That is why, when Cloud suddenly countered several of his attacks in a row, he was taken aback. "Why the hell don't you just fucking die!?" Cloud blocked several more attacks before he answered. "I don't plan on loosing! At least not to you!" That aside, he swung hard, sending Genesis plummeting off the face of the central tower. But he quickly remembered the wing when Genesis came rocketing up from the dust to attack again. To Cloud, it was becoming quite apparent that this was not going to end quickly.

The two fighters clashed over and over, sparks flying from their blades each time. Cloud could tell that Genesis was weakening, but the brunette was not about to back down. He swung again. "Where do you get your strength from, Cloud? Hmm?" Cloud glared and maintained the lock. "I'm definitely not going to tell you!" Cloud pulled back and swung hard, sending a shockwave that rocked the entire building.

The two emerged, and continued fighting hundreds of feet up in the air. If ever there was a fight worth watching, this was it. Two combatants, locked in a struggle to the death, neither one about to back down. This made for an impressive show of skill, as well as a danger to those who would want to watch.

On the Shera, Cid was getting nervous. "What are we gonna do if they hit the ship?" He had only asked this a precaution, and everybody grabbed on as the pilot turned the wheel hard to port. This meant that they were leaving the combat zone, but for their own safety. That was why nobody questioned it.

Back at the scene of the fight, the action was heating up. Neither one was willing to budge, so they were simply exchanging blows as they moved at speeds far greater than that of any normal fighter. Genesis smirked. "That's right. Keep on denying your fate. We all die. It is simply your turn today." Cloud winced as he was pinned to the wall by the blade. He knew that he was helpless right now, and Genesis had him right where he wanted him. "Listen, I'll make you a deal. I will spare you if you jump off the ledge yourself. I'd consider it if I were you. It's a generous offer, and I don't make them often."

Cloud looked up the blade at his adversary. Maybe the genetic project was right after all. Maybe… No. It wasn't his time. Cloud realized this as images of those he cared for flashed in front of his face. He knew that he had to live. He had to survive. If not for himself, then for his friends. He reached up with his left hand and pulled the blade out of his shoulder, and shoved it squarely into the wall next to him, and then rolled to the left, grabbed his own sword, and swing at his attacker. This action took Genesis by surprise once more, and the brunette made a fatal flaw. He jumped over Cloud and off the wall, sending himself higher into the sky. He felt that he had successfully avoided Cloud, and that the blonde would simply give up.

Cloud glared up at the brunette, who hung, suspended in midair, mocking him. "There's one thing your kind will never understand." Cloud jumped up, and pushed off of the same wall. "I don't die easily!" The blonde swung the massive blade around over his head and sliced forward. In that instant all of the outer blades became encased in a yellow glow, and flew out, surrounding Genesis, keeping him motionless. Cloud's whole body then glowed a fiery red, which shifted to yellow as he darted around, grabbing sword after sword, each time slicing at Genesis prone form. When he finished, all of the swords plummeted to the building, lodging in it. The blonde caught the central one in his hand, just as Genesis exploded in a blast of black ethereal energy.

On the airship, the rest of AVALANCHE was rejoicing. Cloud had done it again. He had faced an opponent and won. This meant that they would all be free to live peaceful lives until the next threat showed up. But that was the last thing on their minds at the moment. They landed, and Tifa ran out to help the blonde back onto the Shera, where they would treat his wounds.

To Be Continued…

After the fighting has ended, celebrations ensue. But the type is entirely up to the host. Or in this case, the hosts. Next Motion: One More Final.

A.n,/ - Alrighty! I now know how long! Up to three pages! And that's just with only two characters going at it! Ha ha! Fun times. Fun times. This was definitely the most difficult chapter to write, and it has been a pain in the cortex doing it. Trying to make it sound like he was fighting Sephiroth when Genesis and Sephiroth are not the same being is really difficult. In any case, only one more chapter, and it might be long, it might not. I'm not really sure. Depends on how I feel later! As always, please R&R!

Thanx!

- athrun


	6. One More Final

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Never have, and never will. But if you were to look at my hard drive, you might think it was a religion or something. Yeah. It's kind of a strange obsession of mine. Oh well. That is what Square gets for making a game addictive… I think…. In any case, please don't sue me!

Warning: Implied yaoi Ahead! You have been notified!

Motion 6:

One More Final

Reno looked out the window. It had been several weeks since Genesis was defeated, and still they were having a rough time in coping with the state of the planet. Not to mention the fact that everybody around him seemed to have found somebody special. All except him. The red head sighed, which prompted a response from his partner. "What's going on, Reno. You look bummed." The Turk looked over at his partner. "Well, it's just, everybody seems so happy together, and here we are, alone, with nobody to care for. You catch my drift?"

Rude looked at his partner. "You know, I don't just work with you because it is beneficial. I like being around you." The red head was shocked at this. "You saying what I think you're saying?" Rude nodded and pulled off to the side of the road. "Rude, what are you doi…" but the red head was cut off when his partner leaned over and kissed him. Finally realizing that his deepest wish had come true, Reno returned the kiss. They probably would have continued if it had not been for Rude's cellular phone ringing.

The bald Turk picked up. "Yes?" The voice on the other end told them to head to Nibelheim. Apparently, it was important. So he hung up, started the car, and headed off toward the sleepy village.

In Nibelheim, the scene was one of total tranquility. Almost all the members of AVALANCHE were relaxing. Vincent and Yuffie had fallen asleep on the mansion lawn, and Cloud had decided to watch the clouds pass by overhead. Cid was making sure everything was in place for the party, aided by Shera. Tifa was playing the piano in her room, and Barret was taking a walk just outside of the town, keeping a close eye on Marlene and Denzel. Cait Sith was, thankfully, nowhere to be seen, and Nanaki had headed out to Junon to see Reeve. If you looked, you would also have seen the inhabitants of the town welcoming the upcoming celebration. This was what greeted Reno and Rude when they got to town.

Reno was the first to figure out that something was up, which was unusual for him. "Alrighty. What's going on here? And no lies." Cid looked up at him. "Well, ya see, there's gonna be a wedding." "Who's the lucky couple?" Cid scratched the back of his head. "Well, let's see…. There's me an' Shera, Cloud an' Tifa, Vincent an' Yuffie… and I think that covers it." Reno smiled. In a way, he was happy to see his friends happy. But in a way, it also meant that he could not really enjoy the rest of his life.

It was then that Rude interjected. "Can we add another couple?" Cid looked confused. "Yeah, I guess. Who is it?" Rude looked at his partner. "Well, Reno, would you?" Reno smirked and looked back at his friend. "Thought you'd never ask." The look on Cid's face as the two kissed was priceless. "What the… When the… Where the… How the…" Cloud, noticing the other blonde's confusion, had came down from the water tower. "What's going on, Cid. You look worried and scared all at the same time." The pilot looked back at the swordfighter. "These two buffoons claim that they wanna get married!" Cloud looked back, his face calm and serene. "So? What's wrong with that?" Cid then lost all control. "They wanna marry each other, you dolt! Why the hell do I gotta explain everything to you all! Damn! I swear! You and your clueless attitudes will be the death of me!"

Cloud looked back at the two Turks. "Are you two sure about this?" Reno and Rude looked at each other, then back at Cloud. Reno spoke first. "You bet, buddy." Cloud simply shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever works for you. It's not my call," he said as he turned away." Later the day, the quadruple wedding was underway. The only difference was that they took care of each couple one at a time, as so they could avoid confusion. Reeve was there to give Shera away, Rufus covered Tifa, and Lord Godo flew all the way from Wutai to see his daughter on the happiest day of her life. Reno and Rude, however, had a private ceremony for friends and co-workers, which meant that the great and powerful Father Barret was kept busy.

Marlene and Denzel finally got some time alone during all of this, which they utilized to the best of their abilities as young adults. Which, of course prompted them having to hide on the Airship during their fun, so as to keep Barret in the dark about everything they were doing. However, this didn't prevent Reeve from catching them in the act.

Later that night, there was not a quiet home in the town. It was almost as though the entire town would never go to sleep. All of the residents were over at the Shinra Mansion enjoying the food, which none of the guys were allowed to help cook. Naturally, all the members of AVALNACHE were enjoying their night off.

"So, Reno, now what are you two gonna do?" Cloud was talking to the newly wed red head. "Well," he replied, scratching his head, "I'm not really sure. Never been the brains of anything before. That was always Rude's department." The blonde raised an eyebrow and walked off to talk to the other guests.

It didn't take long for Tifa to catch up with him. "What's wrong, Cloud?" The mercenary-turned-delivery-boy looked back at his bride. "Tifa, why did we decide to live at separate houses?" The brunette was a little confused. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"Well, it's just that, for all we know, all of our other friends are living together. So I don't really see why we can't live under the same roof. We are married after all." The bar owner shook her head. "Cloud, you remember about how much space there is in Edge, right? There's no way that Marlene, Denzel, you, and I could all live above the bar. So, in this case, living together isn't an option. But we can alternate homes, or something… I'm not really sure. Come on," she said, taking a pose that said more than she cared to reveal, "We'll stay at my old house for a few days until the living arrangements are made." She then turned and walked out of the building, and headed across the square to her childhood home.

"You should go after her." Vincent's dark voice shook Cloud from his trance. "What do you mean?" The raven-haired gunman looked at his ally. "This is your wedding night, too, you know. Go to her. I don't think that you'll be worried any longer." The blonde nodded, stood up, and headed towards Tifa's house, leaving the party behind him.

Slowly, but surely, the event went the way of all fun, and began to die down. Reno and Rude were the next two to leave, claiming that they had to work in the morning. Several residents of the town, who actually did have to work the following day, followed them.

Fin

A.n/ - Well? This was the end of Genesis War. I made a decision when I started this project that if I got at least two good reviews, I would create a sequel. This means that while these last chapters were being written, I was already writing a sequel. That's all there is to it. If you read on after this note, you will find a sneak peak at the sequel, Light in the Darkness.

Again, as always, please leave a review! Thanks and have a nice life!

- athrun

Bonus Story

Light in the Darkness

Instance 1:

Happenings

Preview 

Yuffie awoke, a cold sweat covering her entire body. She had been having the same nightmare since that night. Since that night that _he_ had saved her. It was because of him that she was alive. And there wasn't a day that went by that she wasn't grateful to him. Grateful not only that he had saved her life, but also because he was also willing to let her stay with him in Nibelheim. It wasn't that she wanted to stay in the town, but she just felt safer with him around. Feeling a little nauseous, she got up out of her bed, and walked out to the bathroom down the hall, where she proceeded to puke her brains out.

On the lower level, Vincent Valentine had been reading. He had come across the book during one of his many searches of the library in the back of the mansion. At first, it wasn't too particularly interesting. It was merely the story of a fictional land, where the average height of a person was around 3'4" and things were out of whack in their government. Certainly, the descriptions of the characters caught his eye, especially the one green person in the whole world. He felt that if she were real, she would understand exactly how he felt.

Deciding to make certain that Yuffie was safe, he got up off the couch and walked up the stairs, only to find the bathroom door cracked slightly. Upon opening it, he found Yuffie, curled up in the fetal position on the floor, wallowing in a pool of her own vomit. He scooped her up, and rushed down the stairs and out of the door, heading towards the one place that could help her at this point.

To be continued in

Light in the Darkness

Coming later this year.


End file.
